It is known in the manufacture of so-called disposable diapers to provide the diapers with elastic in order to elasticate the leg portions of the diapers and therewith hold said leg portions around the thighs of the wearer. An example of diapers of this kind is, described and illustrated in U.S. patent specification No. 3,860,003. These diapers have absorption pads or bodies of an hour-glass configuration, with which the narrower center part, intended to conform to the shape of the body, forms the crotch part of the diaper when the diaper is in use. However, elastic threads which are positioned rectilinearly and parallel with the longitudinal axis of the diaper tend to result in chafing of the skin of the wearer in the crotch region.
It is also known to apply elastic in a V-shaped pattern, where the elastic intersects the absorption pad in the vicinity of the crotch portion of the diaper. A diaper in which the elastic is positioned in this fashion will conform to the shape of the body more satisfactorily than the diaper of the aforesaid U.S patent, and also avoids irritating chafing of the crotch area in use.
It is also known to arrange the elastic threads in a network of threads, such as to provide a curved leg elastic in a manner similar to that found with tailor sewn leg apparel or garments. One method of providing such elastic is described in our Swedish Patent Specification 8406071-4.
For the purpose of laying out elastic threads in a curved path on a continuously advancing web of material, it is conceivable, for instance, to guide the thread applicator electrically, to and fro in the transverse direction of the web. Such manufacture, involving rapid transverse movements, is complicated, however, particularly in the case of high speed manufacture.